1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a dose measuring apparatus for distributing a liquid in predetermined doses, consisting of a beaker-shaped can which serves as reservoir for collecting the amount of liquid to be dosed.
Its most important application is in the accurate dosing of liquid medicines (both for human and veterinary medicine application). It can be extended for dosages of all liquids from whatever field.
2. The Prior Art
Through WO 96/07599 a packaging for liquid detergent is known, which is equipped with an adjustable dose measuring device for liquid. The dose measuring device is built into the packaging and serves as dispenser of an adjustable amount of liquid detergent. The dose measuring device comprises an adjustable upper plate that can be slid along the inside of the recipient in order to alter the height of a partition chamber just prior to use of the recipient, through which the dose of liquid detergent to be distributed is set.
This dose measuring device is satisfactory for detergents but is far from sufficiently accurate and reliable for dosing medicines.
Furthermore the recipient has to be completely turned upside down when pouring the amount of liquid, which is neither practical nor hygienic, because the recipient is heavy and because impurities which can be present on the outside of the packaging, can fall into the poured medicine.
This invention aims at remedying these disadvantages as well as providing an attractive and reliable solution to the problem of hygienic and easy distribution in equal and reproducible doses of liquid medicinal compounds. The task is implemented according to this invention by means of a dose measuring apparatus with a recipient for liquid, in which the volume is accurate, through the removal by suction of the liquid which is situated above a specific level.
The dose measuring apparatus according to the invention, which enables an accurate dosing of a bottled liquid comprises:
a) a means for hermetically mounting the dose measuring apparatus on a bottle;
b) a reservoir with a bottom;
c) a means that forms a channel or tube, whereby this channel or tube extends between a lower opening which is designed to be inserted into the liquid of the bottle and an upper opening which is in the reservoir, at least at a level that is remote from the bottom, and whereby a part of this channel or tube is at a level above the bottom of the reservoir and above the upper opening, whereby through the exertion of a pressure in the bottle or of an underpressure in the reservoir, liquid flows from the bottle through the channel or tube to the reservoir, while as soon as or after this pressure or underpressure is no longer exerted, the liquid, which is in the reservoir above the level of the upper opening of the channel, is removed by suction to the bottle via the channel or tube and via the part thereof that is at a level above the upper opening, through which after that removal by suction, an accurate volume of liquid in the reservoir is determined between the bottom of the reservoir and the level of the upper opening.
For example, a part of the channel or tube is at a level that lies at least 0.1 cm, preferably at least 0.3 cm, above the level of the upper opening. In particular, this part is at a level that lies at lest 0.5 cm above the level of the upper opening.
The suction power for the through flow of the liquid from the reservoir to the bottle, must therefore exceed the gravity of the liquid which lies between the upper opening and the upper part of the channel or tube.
As soon as the level of the liquid in the reservoir nearly corresponds to the level of the upper opening, the liquid is no longer removed by suction from the reservoir via the upper opening of the channel or tube.
If the level of the upper opening of the channel remains constant in relation to the bottom of the reservoir, the dose measuring apparatus according to the invention is designed to dose a specific volume of liquid.
Preferably, the level of the upper opening of the channel or tube can be adapted in relation to the bottom of the reservoir, so that the volume of liquid to be dosed is adjusted in accordance.
The dose measuring apparatus is therefore preferably provided with a means for adjusting the level of the upper opening in relation to the reservoir, whereby in the reservoir, the volume between the bottom and the upper opening of the channel or tube is adjusted.
According to an embodiment the apparatus, according to the invention, is provided with a cutoff means in order to prevent the through flow of liquid from the bottle to the reservoir. This is suitable for pouring liquid out of the reservoir as well as for transporting and/or storing a liquid in a bottle which is provided with an apparatus according to the invention.
According to a detail of an embodiment the channel is provided with a cutoff means in order to prevent the through flow of liquid from the bottle to the reservoir.
According to a specific embodiment the channel consists of at least two parts, whereby the above mentioned parts are movably connected in relation to each other, so that, through the movement of the parts in relation to each other, the level of the upper opening of the channel in the reservoir can be adjusted in relation to the bottom of the reservoir.
According to a possible embodiment the bottom of the reservoir is movably mounted in relation to the means that forms the channel or tube.
According to an advantageous embodiment the reservoir is provided with an inner sleeve whereby that inner sleeve has an upper wall with an opening and a side wall, whereby that side wall forms a wall of the reservoir and extends between the bottom of the reservoir and the upper wall. The channel consists of a first part and a second part, whereby the first part extends between the lower opening of the channel and the opening of the upper wall, while the second part consists of a sleeve which extends between an open extremity and a closed-off extremity, whereby the sleeve of the second part has a wall which is directed towards the side wall of the first sleeve which is at least partially remote from that side wall in order to form a passage between the tenon extremity and the opening of the upper wall.
For example the dose measuring apparatus consists of a cylindrical lower part, a cylindrical upper part and a pipe, whereby the lower part comprises a cylindrical outer sleeve and a bottom in order to form a reservoir of a dosed amount of liquid, as well as an inner sleeve with an upper wall with an opening, on which an extremity of the pipe is mounted in order to form the first part of the channel, while the upper part is rotatably mounted on the lower part and has a surface that is provided with a cylindrical outer sleeve and with a concentric sleeve with an open extremity and a closed extremity, whereby the inner sleeve of the lower part is inserted at least partially into the concentric sleeve and whereby, between the concentric sleeve and the inner sleeve, the second part of the channel is formed, along which liquid in the reservoir is sent via the bottle or liquid from the reservoir is removed by suction to the bottle. The upper part is connected to the lower part by means of a screw mechanism, whereby the outer sleeve of the upper part connects to the outer sleeve of the lower part, so that through the turning of the upper part in relation to the lower part the concentric sleeve is moved upwards or downwards along the inner sleeve in order to move the open extremity of the concentric sleeved and in order to define a specific dose volume of the reservoir under this open extremity of the concentric sleeve.
The rotatable upper part can serve as stopper of the bottle, because it has a conoid on the inside, when it is completely closed tight on the lower part of the doser, which in its turn is screwed down or snapped onto the bottle, can hermetically seal off the only passage of the lower part, so that possible volatile substances in the recipient have no chance of evaporating and are not lost.
According to a distinctive feature of the invention, the dose measuring apparatus comprises a rotatable upper part, fastening in leak-proof manner on to the inner wall of the lower part that serves as reservoir. The rotatable upper part comprises a crescent-shaped pouring orifice and a cylindrical hole opposite this pouring orifice, in order to facilitate pouring.
In a special embodiment the doser is closed off on top, with the exception of the pouring orifice and the cylindrical hole. The lower part of the doser, which serves as reservoir, centrally has a cylindrical sleeve with on top the only opening for allowing the liquid through. This opening is in communication via a pipe with the product contained in the bottle. The pipe is provided with a U-shaped notch and preferably makes contact with the bottom of the bottle, in order to use the contents of the bottle right to the end. The bottom part of the lower part runs obliquely upwards to the cylindrical sleeve, through which a very small dose can already be obtained.
According to a development of the invention the upper part consists of a rotatable screw sleeve, of which the outside connects to the inner wall of the lower part, and the inner sleeve serves as guide round the cylindrical sleeve of the lower part, along which the liquid in the reservoir is sent, and in case of overdosing is sucked along the same way back into the bottle.
The outer ring of the upper part is provided on the inside with an injection moulded screw thread, through which the upper part by manually turning to the left or to the right, can be moved downwards or back upwards along the wall of the lower part that serves as reservoir. The screw thread is provided with grooves, as many as dose settings are desired. By exerting manual pressure on the bottle, with the product contained, this latter is driven via the pipe, which is connected to the beaker-shaped lower part, through the opening of the lower part, through which the liquid in the zone between the inner sleeve of the lower part and the inner sleeve of the upper part flows into the reservoir. The desired dose volume ensures that the excess of liquid above the set dose volume is sucked through the created under- or overpressure back via the same way into the bottle.
On the upper edge of the outer periphery of the lower part there is an injection moulded tooth, which through the turning to the left or right of the upper part gives rise to a click position, each time when the tooth reaches a groove.
The upper part is provided on the outside with a ribbed structure, in order to obtain a better grip when dosing.
The lower part can be printed with the necessary dosage. Since the printing has no contact with the product contained, no registrations are necessary with regard to the food compatibility of the printing.
The dose measuring apparatus for liquids according to the invention has at least one of the following advantages:
depending on the application a large number of doses can be provided;
depending on the concept very small doses can be provided;
the distance between the successive doses can be kept very small;
great dose accuracy (enhanced by the built-in click position);
stop position which ensures that the doser can be hermetically sealed off, so that possible volatile substances in the bottle have no chance of evaporating;
suitable for all liquids which have to be dosed in whatever branch of industry, with a special mention for pharmaceutical applications (human and veterinary medicine);
possibility of printing on the outside of the reservoir, without the product contained coming into contact with the printing.
In order to facilitate the operation of the beaker-shaped pouring can, the pouring orifice is fitted with a spout.
Grooves on the screw thread of the screw sleeve make it possible to adjust the desired dose volume.
The beaker-shaped can is attached to a vessel or bottle by means of a screw thread or a snap connection.
The rotatable upper part and the beaker-shaped can of the dose measuring apparatus are manufactured out of injection moulded parts.